


06 || will and george

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Idk if you take ship request here but have you ever looked into George/Will/Alex bc I have and I’m in my feelings





	06 || will and george

**Author's Note:**

> okay i’ve been struggling with ideas for this ask on tumblr and im rlly sorry it’s taken me this long but dan, the absolute legend, let me steal another idea from him and…..i owe him my life honestly skdhdj xx
> 
>  
> 
> also, i rebranded my curious cat so uhh: https://curiouscat.me/yiffmachine

Will huffs a frustrated noise when another sloppy kiss hits his cheek, begrudgingly accepting the cup of tea that’s handed to him seconds after he wipes his face with his sleeve. “You kiss like a bloody dog, Al.” He murmurs into the mug.

“Piss off,” Alex snaps back and flops down beside Will on the sofa, slouching in a way that Will wants to shout at him about. The poor boy has bad enough posture. “Next time I’m not makin’ you a cup of tea if you’re just going to insult me.”

Will shrugs back at him and returns the sloppy kiss he just received to the other boy’s cheek. “When’s George back?” He says, toning it with a whine. George had gone out to get whatever takeout from this vegetarian place that didn’t do delivery. Not only has he got sweet potato fries for dinner – the only decent thing on the damn menu – but it also doesn’t _deliver_? If George wasn’t on a weird health kick right now and if he wasn’t so _supportive_ , Will would’ve fucked off to Nando’s ages ago.

“You miss ‘im already?” Alex teases. “And here I thought _I_ was your favourite.” He tuts solemnly, pulling the drawcords of his hoodie so it hides his face.

“You…You have a favourite?” Will questions. He doesn’t quite _get_ any of this. The whole ‘dating two people at the same time’ thing. He doesn’t understand the specifics of it and just knows he fancies the hell out of these two, that’s all. It kind of sets his mind on edge all the time, if Will is honest. “Am I your favourite?”

“No!” Alex cries and wriggles his face out of the small gap of the hood, squishing his cheeks and making Will want to laugh if he didn’t sound so distressed. “I like you both equally. I mean–Unless you have a favourite?”

Will snorts and takes another sip of his tea. Why couldn’t George be here to save him from this? Though, the shorter man would probably just be as probing as Alex is.

Alex sighs and slouches back down, putting his sock-covered feet on the glass coffee table. “Who the fuck put Nickelback in my playlist?!” He cries. Will snorts and chokes on his drink as the beginning chords of ‘How You Remind Me’ start to play through the speakers, cackling when Alex fumbles with the controller to skip.

* * *

“Alex asked me somethin’ the other day.” Will broaches a few days later while he watches George edit from his spot on his bed. 

George hums quietly and tugs down his headphones. “Did he ask you t’ like, choke him or whatever as well? Because I dunno how to answer that, but if I’m bein’ _honest_ –“

“ _What_? No!” Will exclaims, cutting the other man off from whatever he was going to say. “But–Did he really ask you that?”

George nods and leans back into his chair, a smile building on his lips that Will suddenly finds irresistibly tempting. “Something like that, yeah. Did he not…?”

“No. _No!_ Can we talk ‘bout this some other time?” Will sighs and slumps back down on the bed, flinching when his phone hits his chest a little too hard. “He asked me who my favourite is.”

“Your favourite what – soup?” George responds snidely. 

“Fuck off,” Will sighs and watches as the other man turn back to his monitor. “He asked if I had a favourite out of th’ two o’ you.”

“So?” George shrugs and turns back around. “ _Do_ you have a favourite?”

“I–No! I agree with Alex that I fancy you both _equally_.”

George snorts at him and stands from his seat, slumping down next to Will on the bed gracelessly. “Well, if I’m your favourite then we don’t need t’ tell the twink.”

“You say that like you’re not a twink.” Will sighs and lets George pluck off his hat to mess with his hair in retaliation. He whines when he feels it all go out of place, but doesn’t protest when George catches his lips in a kiss. 

“I’m not a twink. I’m a big man, and you know it.” George whispers against his lips. Will pinches his waist for lying.

“I dunno, George. I’m just new t’ all of it ‘nd all I really know is that you two are fit, y’know? I don’t wanna come b’tween you two.” Will tries to explain. It’s hard for him to articulate his feelings, but he hopes it came out right. He likes them both and he’s _happy_ , but some thoughts about if he’s doing things right mess with his head a little.

“We’re all new to it, don’t worry. Just ‘cause me and Alex were dating first, doesn’t mean you’re comin’ between us or anything.” George hums and fiddles with a lock of Will’s hair that has curled down into his forehead. “We’re all learning, yeah?”

Will nods and makes a sound of agreement. At least he’s not the only one that’s new to dating two people here.

“The only time you’ll be coming between us is tonight, mister.” George smirks, laughing when Will groans and shoves him away, only to clamber back into the taller man’s lap to kiss him again.

* * *

His two boyfriends are acting weird, Will realises. (It still feels unfamiliar to call them that, – his _boyfriends_ – but it makes a warm fuzzy feeling linger in his throat and draws a giddy smile on his face like he’s a bloody twelve-year-old girl.)

Not acting weird in a bad way, just more strange than he’s used to. They’re being very...affectionate. Which, in itself, wouldn’t be weird unless you’re dating a man that is halfway to being emotionally repressed and another man that spends more time sitting on your lap for a seat than being _cuddly_.

Will doesn’t say anything about it, though. Honestly, he kind of likes being pampered and preened by the other two. Even if they could be trying to get him to do something but are just softening him up a bit before asking.

“Geeeorge,” Will whines when said man leans against him and starts to kiss at his jawline. It’s not a hint to lead elsewhere, but just something he’s been doing a lot of lately. “What’re you doin’?”

“‘M being nice,” George mumbles, doing some sort of puppy eyes up at Will from his spot against Will’s shoulder. “Am I not _allowed_ t’be?”

Alex scoffs from his spot in the kitchen. He’s insisted on making his ‘famous’ omelettes for them, even if it is five in the morning and none of them can sleep. Will can’t really complain if he’s getting food made for him, though. He does love the omelettes Alex makes, after all. “You’re never just _nice_ , George.” 

“Neither are you,” George snaps, lightly kicking the younger boy across Will’s lap as he comes over to the sofa to sit beside the tallest man. “I’m a genuine bloke, yeah? Let me be nice, _Alex_.”

Will can see Alex rolls his eyes and lets his hand be grasped in a warm hold, furrowing his eyebrows when George kisses his shoulder. They’ve been doing this for a while now, bickering lightly over tiny things and it only brings Will back to the conversation he had with George.

“I’m not…” Will swallows and feels Alex stop fiddling with his fingers. “Am I actually gettin’ b’tween you two?” He hates how asking it makes him feel – a sinking heavy feeling dropping in his stomach like a weight – but it’s hard not to ask.

Alex makes a noise of saddened disapproval just as George bites his shoulder through his shirt, hard enough to feel the harsh hint of teeth through the material. “Don’t you dare say that, square.” George scolds him. “We’ve already been through all that – you _know_ you’re not.”

“I know but–but you two ‘ave just been bickerin’ for a week now,” Will sighs. “Is it ‘cause of me?”

“Course not.” Alex snaps at him, wrapping his arm around the Will’s front and wriggling his way under Will’s own arm. “We just wanted you t’feel comfortable.”

“I told Alex about when you last brought it up.” George tells him helpfully. “We didn’t want you to feel all, like, freaked out by dating both of us or something.”

“ _So_ , we just thought we’d, y’know – love on you a bit more.” Alex continues, mumbling into his shirt. “We all like each other, so we wanted t’make you feel _in_ cluded rather than feeling _ex_ cluded.”

Will exhales and rolls his head onto the back of the sofa. “Thanks. Sorry if I seemed like I was freaked out. Just new t’ this, is all. I want this to go right, yeah?”

Both Alex and George make a sound of agreement, and Alex sits up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Don’t overthink it too much, yeah? We both like you and you’re not gettin’ between us.”

“Omelettes are burning.” George says simply, taking advantage of Alex’s sudden frantic disappearance to save the burning food to kiss Will properly. Will laughs but let’s George climb into his lap anyway. “But he’s right, for once. Don’t overthink it.” The taller man hums and watches as Alex grumpily shouts about going back to bed after dumping the burnt food, then encourages George to get up so they can follow.


End file.
